onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
1x04 Handlung: Wonderland (Gegenwart):
1x04: Wer bist du, Anastasia? 'Wonderland (''Gegenwart): Szene 03: Palast der Roten Königin/ Innen/ Thronsaal' (''Die Königin steht in einem neuen roten Gewand vor dem Spiegel und lässt sich von den Tweedels einkleiden. Einer von ihnen steckt ihr einen Ring an.) Rote Königin: '„Fabelhaft. (''Ein Geräusche. Jafar betritt den Raum.) Es gibt auch eine Vordertür Herzchen. Du solltest du wirklich eines Tages benutzen.“ 'Jafar: ' „Ich dachte es wäre in deinem Interesse unsere Treffen geheim zu halten. Scheinst du doch eine vor liebe für Geheimnisse zu haben nicht wahr?“ 'Rote Königin: '(betont süß.) „Tweedels, bitte entfernt euch jetzt.“ (Die Diner gehen, einer sieht Jafar an.) 'Jafar: ' „Es gibt zwischen zwei Menschen, nichts wichtigeres... als Ehrlichkeit. Stimmst du mir zu?“ 'Rote Königin: '„Worum geht es hier?“ 'Jafar: ' „Warum hast du nicht erwähnt das Alice einen Freund mitgebracht hat. Diesen, Herzbuben.“ 'Rote Königin: '(lügt.) „Weil diese Detail keinerlei Bedeutung hat. Er ist ein feiger Dieb nichts weiter. Es besteht also kaum ein Grund zur Sorge.“ 'Jafar: ' „Leider hat er eine Menge Ärger verursacht. Ich würde also sagen, es besteht also sehr wohl Grund zur Sorge. Wieso hast du ihn hergeholt?“ 'Rote Königin: '„Weil es nicht besonders einfach war Alice zu uns zu locken. Sonst hättest du es ja selbst erledigt. Ich brauchte jemand der Alice vertrauen genießt. Und der Herzbube war dieser jemand, er hat einem Zweck gedient.“ 'Jafar: '(nickt.) „Jetzt hat er seinen Zweck ja erfüllt.“ 'Rote Königin: '(überfreundlich.) „So ist es.“ 'Jafar: '(freundlich.) „Dann sind wir uns ja einig. (finster.) Eliminier ihn! Lass ihn vom Spielfeld verschwinden.“ '''Szene 04: Wald/ Hohler Baumstumpf/ Tag (Alice und Will gehen durch einen Wald.) Will: „Sich mit der Roten Königin anzulegen ist eine Schlechte Idee Alice.“ Alice: „Sie hat Cyrus Flasche gestohlen. Also nehm' ich auch an das auch Cyrus gefangen hält.“ Will: „Du willst es mit der gesamten Roten Armee aufnehmen?“ Alice: „Wen das nötig ist.“ Will: „Es gibt einen klügeren Weg.“ Alice: „Und der wäre?“ Will: „Verlass dich auf die Karten in deiner Hand.“ Alice: „Die leider nicht gerade... vielversprechend sind.“ Will: „Deswegen du anfangen solltest zu bluffen. Das weiße Kaninchen ahnt nicht das wir wissen das es für die Rote Königin arbeitet. Diesen Vorteil müssen wir für uns nutzen. Wir überlisten es um Cyrus zu finden.“ Alice: „Oder wir lassen es, mit dem Kopf voraus, in einer Schlucht baumeln bis es verrät was es weiß.“ Will: ''' „Dein Pokergesicht muss besser werden.“ '''Jäger: (Off.) „Da drüben!“ Alice: „Hast du das gehört? Will: „Ja sicher... Jäger: (Off.) „Ich glaub sie sind da entlang gegangen.“ (Sie gehen in Deckung.) Alice: „Ich glaub wir werden verfolgt.“ Will: „Wenn ich das richtig höre dürften es wohl mehrere sein.“ Alice: „Was sind das für Männer?“ Will: „Das sind die Sammler der Raupe. Ihre Handlanger.“ Alice: „Was sind unserer Möglichkeiten?“ Will: „Na ja entweder die bringen uns um, oder wir laufen weg.“ Alice: „Die erste find ich nicht so ansprechend.“ Will: „Gute Wahl. Nach links oder rechts?“ Alice: „Nach links.“ Will: „Okay.“ (Sie laufen davon.) Jäger: (Off.) „Da läuft er!“ Jäger: (Off.) „Ihm nach. Schneller.“ (Alice und Will rennen durch den Wald.) Jäger: (Off.) „Los Beeilung.“ (Die Verfolger stoßen sich an einem Ast.) Jäger: (Off.) „Sie entkommen!“ (In einem hohlen Baumstamm, verstecken sich Alice und Will.) Will: „Sie haben es auf mich abgesehen. Wir sollten uns aufteilen.“ Alice: „Nein wir sollten kämpfen.“ Will: „Nein ich hab ne' bessere Idee. Du bliebst, ich gehe. (Springt aus dem Versteck hervor.) HEY! ICH BIN HIER!“ Jäger: (Off.) „Das ist er.“ Alice: „Will Nein.“ Will: „Ich schaff das schon. Ich kenn mich hier aus.“ Jäger: (Off.) „Bleib stehen.“ (Will stolpert, rappelt sich schnell auf.) Will: „NICHTS PASSIERT. WIR TREFFEN UNS IM TULGEY WALD!“ Alice: „Will.“ Jäger: (Off.) „Du hast keine Chance.“ (Will lenkt die Männer in die Falsch Richtung.) Jäger: (Off.) „Na warte. Wenn ich dich erwische. Stehen bleiben.“ (Alice umfasst fest Cyrus Medaillon.) Alice: (zu sich selbst.) „Ist schon gut Cyrus. Das ist nur ne' kleine Verzögerung. Ich bin bald bei dir.“ 'Szene 05: Jafar's Kerker/ Cyrus Käfig I' (Cyrus sitzt in seinem Käfig. Rülpsen eines dicken Wächters ist zu hören. Cyrus dreht sich um. Der Ritter hält einen Becher in der einen Hand. In der anderen nagt an einem Stück Hähnchen.) Cyrus: ' „Bitte Herr, ich hab seit Tagen nichts gegessen.“ '''Ritter: ' „Daran hättest du denken sollen bevor du was auch immer getan hast.“ 'Cyrus: ' „Ihr habt Recht, ich hab schreckliche Fehler begangen. Aber ich verhungere. (Der alte Mann im Nachbarkäfig schaut auf.) Könntet ihr mir nicht einen winzigen Knochen abgeben?“ 'Ritter: ' „Vielleicht kannst du davon noch was abnagen.“ (Wirft ihm das Stück Hähnchen zu. Geht davon.) '''Alter Mann: „In all den Tagen in den wir hier eingesperrt sind... hab ich dich noch nie... um irgendwas... betteln sehen. Schon gar nicht um Essen.“ Cyrus: ' „Es geht mir auch gar nichts ums Essen.“ (''Cyrus hält einen Y-förmigen Knochen hoch. Der alte Mann sieht genauer er hin.) '''Alter Mann: „Du wolltest bloß ne'n Knochen?“ Cyrus: ''' „Das ist ein Wunschknochen.“ '''Alter Mann: „Du willst dich also aus diesem Kerker hier raus wünschen?“ (legt sich wieder hin.) Cyrus: ' „Könnte man so sagen ja.“ (''Cyrus bricht den Knochen entzwei.) '''Szene 06: Waldweg (Cyrus läuft noch immer vor den Jägern weg. Hinter einem Baumstumpf geht er in Deckung, lauscht.) Jäger: (Off.) „Es muss uns entwischt sein. Ihr geht da lang.“ Jäger: (Off.) „Ich kehre um und suche das Ufer ab.“ (Plötzlich ertönen Schlaggeräusche und Schreie. Offenbar werden die Jäher von jemandem angegriffen. Will schaut nach. Niemand ist zu sehen. Er geht um den Stumpf und sieht die Jäger bewusstlos am Boden liegen. Von dem Angreifer fehlt jede Spur.) Will: „Alice.“ Rote Königin: (Off.) „Hast du wirklich gedacht sie hätte das ganz allein geschafft?“ Will: '„Verflixte Axt.“ (''Die Rote Königin steht hinter ihm.) 'Rote Königin: '„Hallo Will.“ (''Will dreht sich um.' Ausblende.)' 'Szene 09: Jafar's Labor I' (Jafar ließt in Amaras einstigem Zauberbuch. In einem Spiegel hinter ihm erscheint das Gesicht eines der Tweedels.) Tweedel: „Herr? Sie hat den Herzbuben in ihrer Gewalt. Sie sind auf dem Weg in den Palast.“ Jafar: „Ausgezeichnet.“ Tweedel: „Kann ich... sonst noch etwas für euch tun?“ Jafar: „Nein. Ab hier übernehme ich. (klappt das Buch zu.) Erinnere mich dich für deine gute Arbeit zu entlohnen.“ Tweedel: „Natürlich.“ (Das Gesicht des Diners verschwindet. Jafar verlässt sein Labor.) 'Szene 10: Kerker der roten Königin/ Will Scarletts Zelle I' (Will steht in einer Zelle. Ein Gitter wird herunter gefahren. Er und die Königin sehen einander an. Wills Zelle befindet sich in einem mehrstöckigen Komplex. Eine Wache geht eine Treppe von seiner Ebene runter.) Rote Königin: '''„Du hättest nie ins Wunderland zurückkommen dürfen. Womit hat dich deine Freundin Alice gelockt das du in der Lage warst dich gegen deinen Überlebensinsdinkt zu entscheiden. Hn?“ '''Will: „Sie ist nicht meine Freundin. Ich bin nich interessiert an netten, normalen Frauen.“ Rote Königin: '''„Was hast du all die Jahre gemacht Will? Musst du immer noch betteln, borgen und stehlen?“ '''Will: „Verflixt noch eins. Vielleicht hast du all diesen Menschen vor machen können das du seist eine Königin. (flüstert.) Aber ich weiß wer du ihn Wirklichkeit bist... Anastasia.“ Rote Königin: '(''frostig.) „Du wusstest nie wann genug ist nicht wahr?“ '''Will: „Wie lange willst du mich hier festhalten?“ Rote Königin: '„Wir wär's mit für erste mit für immer und dann sehen wir weiter.“ (''Sie geht die Treppe runter.) '''Szene 11: Pilz der Raupe (Ein Mann mit Zylinder verlässt den Pils der Raupe. Alice wartet bis er weg ist, zieht ihr Schwert, näher sich der Tür.) Elizabeth/ Lizard: (Off.) „Er ist nicht da drin.“ (Alice fährt herum. Ein Mädchen in lederner Kleidung steht vor ihr. Ihr Gesicht ist durch ein Tuch verbogen.) Alice: ''' „Wer ist nicht da drin?“ '''Lizard: „Du suchst nach dem Herzbuben oder? Da ist er nicht.“ Alice: ''' „Woher weißt du das?“ '''Lizard: „Weil ich mir sonst längst, (nimmt das Tuch ab.) meine Belohnung abgeholt hätte.“ (Alice kommt mit erhobenen Schwert langsam näher.) Alice: ''' „Du hast ihn gejagt. Du gehörst zu diesen Sammlern.“ '''Lizard: „Nur bedauerlicherweise hab nicht ich ihn erwischt.“ Alice: ''' „Moment, hat ihn den jemand erwischt?“ '''Lizard: „Ich würd's dir ja sagen, aber ich ein Problem damit Leuten die Wahrheit zu sagen die mit dem Schwert auf mich zielen. (Alice lässt das Schwert'' sinken.) Die Rote Königin hat ihn.“' Alice: ''' „Bist du sicher?“ '''Lizard: „Oh ja. Meine blauen Flecken beweisen es.“ Alice: ''' „Dann weiß ich was ich zu tun hab. Danke vielmals...“ '''Lizard: „Elisabeth. Aber die meisten Leute nennen mich Lizard.“ Alice: ''' „Alice. Wünsch mir Glück.“ '''Lizard: „Moment mal Augenblick. Du willst ihn suchen?“ Alice: ''' „Nein, ich will ''Sie'' suchen.“ '''Lizard: „Ha! Die Rote Königin? An die kommt man nicht so einfach ran.“ Alice: ''' „Warum sagen mir das alle wieder?“ '''Lizard: „Vielleicht weill's stimmt? Na schön. Was solls. Komm ich eben mit.“ Alice: ''' „Ich bin mir sicher das ich dich nicht darum gebeten habe.“ '''Lizard: „Und wenn schon. Der Herzbube schuldet mir was. Und tote begleichen ihre Schulden nicht.“ (sie gehen davon.) 'Szene 12: Palast der Roten Königin/ Innen II' (Die Königin sitzt an einem Schachbrett mit übergroßen Figuren in Rot und Gold. Sie zieht einen roten Bauern. Jafar erschient.) Jafar: „Meinen Glückwunsch Majestät.“ Rote Königin: „Wo für denn?“ Jafar: „Für die prompte Ergreifung des Herzbuben.“ Rote Königin: „Die Lauffeuer funktionieren.“ Jafar: „Oh ja das tun sie. (lehnt seinen Schlangenstab an den Stuhl gegenüber.) Aber eines muss ich nich fragen. Wieso atmet er noch?“ Rote Königin: „Bitte?“ Jafar: „Der Herzbube. Wie ich höre sitzt er im Kerker, ich bin nur neugierig wieso dem so ist.“ Rote Königin: „Ich sollte ihn verschwinden lassen. Und das hab ich getan.“ Jafar: „Aber er ist nutzlos wenn er dort eingesperrt ist wo ihn niemand sieht.“ Rote Königin: „Soll ich ihn auf der Straße in eine Käfig sperren?“ Jafar: „ICH WILL SEINEN KOPF UNTER DER GUILLOTINE SEHEN! (haut auf den Tisch.) Ich will seien öffentliche Exekution! Damit jeder weiß was passiert wenn man Alice im Wunderland hilft.“ Rote Königin: „Jafar, ist es dir je in den Sinn gekommen das er uns lebender nützlicher sein könnte als tot?“ Jafar: „Nützlicher für uns? Oder nützlicher für dich?“ Rote Königin: „Willst du mir etwas sagen?“ Jafar: „Du vielleicht? Zuerst, vergisst du zu erwähnen das dieser Herzbube Alice hilft. Und jetzt willst du ihn nicht mal töten. Ich frage mich ob es für deine Untätigkeit vielleicht einen Grund gibt. Es wird zeit herauszufinden ob du die Frau bist, die alles tut was nötig ist, um zu bekomme was sie will, oder doch nur das kleine Mädchen mit nichts weiter als einer gestohlenen Krone. Ich will mich diesmal klar, ausdrücken. Töte ihn!“ (Jafar nimmt seinen Stab und geht. Die Königin ist wie erstarrt.) 'Szene 14: Jafar's Labor II' (J''afar steht vor einem mit samt ausgefüllten Regal mit drei Podesten. Auf den ersten beiden steh jeweils eine goldene Wunderlampe. Der dritte platz ist noch frei''.) 'Szene 15: Jafar's Kerker/ Cyrus Käfig II' (Cyrus schleift aus dem Knochen einen Schlüssel. Er prüft ob er spitz ist. Der alte Mann beobachtet ihn.) Cyrus: ''' „Fast geschafft.“ '''Wache: „Was machst du da?“ (Cyrus schaut zu der Wache die auf ihn aufmerksam geworden ist.) Cyrus: ''' „Wie bitte?“ '''Wache: „Zeig mir deine Hände.“ Cyrus: ''' „Äh... ich versteh nicht.“ '''Wache: „Du hast was in der Hand, ich weiß es. Zeig mir deine Hände.“ (Cyrus steht auf, hebt seine Hände. Sie sind leer. Cyrus tut unschuldig. Aber zwischen seinen Fingern der rechten auf dem Handrücken zu ihm balanciert er den Knochenschlüssel.) Wache: „Also gut.“ (Die Wache geht zur Kettenwinde von Cyrus Käfig und lässt diesen ruckartig eins stück abwärts. Dabei fällt Cyrus der Knochenschlüsse von der Hand. Er fällt auf die Planke vor dem Wächter. Dieser nimmt ihn in die Hand.) Wache: „Scharf. Hast sicher lang dran gesessen.“ (Streckt den Arm aus, lässt den Knochenschlüssel in die Tiefe des Abgrundes fallen. Lacht finster und geht.) 'Szene 16: Gelber Weg I' Alice: ''' „Der Palast der Herzkönigin ist ein verwinkelter Ort.“ '''Lizard: „Ich weiß, ich stehle den Tweedels alle sechs Monate die Brieftasche.“ Alice: ''' „Und du wurdest nie erwischt?“ '''Lizard: „Hab beim besten gelernt.“ Alice: ''' „Beim Herzbuben?“ '''Lizard: „Natürlich.“ Alice: ' „Du bist doch nicht mitgekommen weil er schulden hat oder?“ (''Lizard nimmt ihren Hut ab.) '''Lizard: „Ich lebte auf der Straße. Er gab mir... ne'n Platz zum Schlafen. Brachte mir alles bei.“ Alice: ''' „Tja. Tut mir Leid das zur hören.“ '''Lizard: „Komm schon. Ich weiß er ist schwierig, aber er hat das Herz am rechten Fleck. Dank dir.“ Alice: ''' „Klingt als wärt ihr enge Freunde.“ '''Lizard: „Hm.“ Alice: ''' „Oder, wart ihr vielleicht...“ '''Lizard: „Nein! Äh, nein. Ich meine äh pf das würde niemals... Will und ich... wir waren zusammen unterwegs. Wir haben gestohlen, manchmal für die Raupe und... manchmal nur zum Spaß.“ Alice: ''' „Ihr habt zum Spaß Leute bestohlen?“ '''Lizard: „Will hatte eine schwere Zeit nach der ganzen Anastasia Geschichte.“ Alice: ''' „Da ist der Name schon wieder. Anastasia. Wer ist diese Frau?“ '''Lizard: „Ich kenn sie nicht aber wer sie auch ist, sie hat ein Wrack aus ihm gemacht. Angeblich hat Will das Wunderland wegen seiner Schulden verlassen. Aber das glaub ich nicht. Einfach alles hier, hat ihn an sie erinnert. Und das hat er nicht mehr ertragen.“ 'Szene 17: Kerker der roten Königin/ Will Scarletts Zelle II' (Die Königin steht vor Wills Zelle.) Will: „Was willst du hier? Ich dachte man wird Königin damit man sich nie wieder die Hände schmutzig machen muss.“ Rote Königin: '''„Ich mache mir die Hände immer noch schmutzig. Nur inzwischen habe ich Leute die sie mir wider sauber machen.“ '''Will: „Dann bist du nur hier um zu prahlen? Und um dich zu versichern das du damals das richtige getan hast?“ Rote Königin: '''„Nein. Sicher nicht.“ '''Will: „Weswegen dann?“ Rote Königin: '''„Ich will dir mitteilen das dass weiße Kaninchen in ein paar Minuten auftauchen wird und dich aus dem Wunderland fortbringen wird. Dorthin zurück wo es dich fand.“ '''Will: „Was du nicht sagst.“ Rote Königin: '''„Will ich meine es ernst.“ '''Will: „Willst du mich etwas auf der Flucht erwischen? Damit du einen Grund hast mich zu töten?“ Rote Königin: '''„Ich brauche keinen Grund dich zu töten. Ich brauche einen Grund dich nicht zu töten. Ich habe mit Leuten zu tun die deinen Tod wollen.“ '''Will: „Seit wann lässt du dir etwas vorschreiben?“ Rote Königin: '''„Nein. Du verstehst nicht. Ich versuche was gut zu machen.“ '''Will: „Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht! Anna!“ Rote Königin: '''„Oh doch. Denn ohne dein Mitleid verlierst du alles. Sogar deinen Kopf! Wen das Kaninchen hier ist...“ '''Will: „...werd ich nicht mitgehen.“ Rote Königin: '''„Sei bitte kein Narr Will.“ '''Will: „Wenn ich ein Narr bin dann nur weil du mich dazu gemacht hast. Du bist ein grausamer Mensch, der vielen Leuten Leid zugefügt hat. Aber vor einer Sache schreckst du zurück.“ Rote Königin: '(''zaghaft/ vorsichtig.) „Und die wäre?“ '''Will: „Mich zu töten. Ich fordere dich sogar dazu auf. Denn ich glaube dazu bist du nicht fähig.“ Rote Königin: '„Du solltest doch am besten wissen das ich mit vor liebe dinge tue die man mir nicht zu traut.“ (''Will steht vor den Stäben. Sie sehen sich in die Augen.) '''Will: „Du kannst es nicht!“ (Die Königin geht. Will sieht ihr nach.) 'Szene 18: Gelber Weg II' (Mehrere Leute drängen sich um einen Baum an dem etwas bekannt gegeben wurde.) Alice: ''' „Entschuldigung, was ist da vorne los?“ '''Bauer: „Es wird eine Hinrichtung geben.“ (Alice versucht sich bemerkbar zu machen.) Alice: ' „Entschuldigung, Verzeihung bitte, (''zieht ihr Schwert.) Ich habe ein Schwert.“ (Sofort geben bilden die Leute eine Gasse. Alice liest den Aufruf.) 'Lizard: '„Was steht da?“ 'Alice: ' „Sie... wollen den Herzbuben hinrichten. Heute.“ (''Sie sieht Lizard an.' Ausblende.)' 'Szene 19: Palast der Roten Königin/ draußen/ Burghof I' (Ein jubelnde menge hat sich im Burghof gebildet. Ein Tribüne ist aufgebaut. Drauf steht das Schafott. Links von der Tribüne steht ein Katapult.) Alice: ' „Wofür ist das Katapult?“ (''Ein vermummter Scharfrichter zerschlägt eine Melone. Sie rollt durch eine halboffene röhre ins Katapult.) '''Lizard: „Wer den Kopf fängt bekommt eine warme Mahlzeit.“ Mann: (Off.) „Auf eine üppige Mahlzeit.“ (Das Katapult wird abgefeuert. Alle sehen zu wie die Melone übers die Schlossmauer fliegt. Jubel und Applaus.) Mann: (Off.) „Was für ein Schöner Schuss.“ Alice: ' „So barbarisch wie eh und je.“ (''Eine Trompete ertönt.) '''Frau: (Off.) „Und jetzt kommt der nächste.“ (Auf dem Balkon erscheint die Königin. Zu ihrer linken einer der Tweedels Brüder. Die Menge jubelt ihr zu. Die Königin winkt lächelnd.) Alice: ' „Wir müssen Will retten." '''Lizard: '„Hast du eine Idee wie?Sieht nicht gut aus für ihn.“ '''Frau: (Off.) „Runter mit seinen Kopf!“ Alice: ''' „Ich habe eine Idee. Ja.“ '''Mann: (Off.) „Tötet den Herzbuben!“ (Der zweite Tweedel hat Alice beobachtet. Er läuft davon.) 'Szene 20: Balkon des Palastes' (Jafar hat sich zur Königin gesellt. Er sieht sie an.) Jafar: „Wo bleibt den dein Lächeln? Das du üblicherweise bei einer schönen Hinrichtung zeigst.“ (Setzt kurz ein lächeln auf.) Rote Königin: '''„Sieh einfach genauer hin.“ '''Jafar: „Stimmt etwas nicht? Partnerin?“ Rote Königin: '„Abgesehen das du mich in meinen Angelegenheiten störst? nein.“ (''Die Königin lässt suchend den Blick durch die Menge schweifen.) '''Jafar: „Ich glaube viel mehr es sind deine, Angelegenheiten die mich stören.“ Rote Königin: '(''gepresst.) „Wenn du mir irgendwas sagen willst. Dann spuck es aus.“ '''Tweedel: „Alice ist hier. Unten in der Menge.“ Rote Königin: '„Die Wachen sollen sie ergreifen. Wir wollen nicht riskieren das etwas schief geht.“ '''Jafar: ' „Nein! Ihr sollt... sie nur im Auge behalten. Es wird Zeit herauszufinden wie weit sie geht um zu bekommen was sie will.“ (Jafar sieht die Königin an.) '''Szene 22: Palast der Roten Königin/ draußen/ Burghof/ Schafott Mann: (Off.) „Bringt den Herzbuben raus.“ (Will wird von zwei vermummten Wachen zum Schafott eskortiert. Als er die Stufen der Tribüne erklimmt buuht die Menge ihn aus.) Frau: (Off.) „ Lass seinen Kopf rollen.“ Frau: (Off.) „Los macht schon.“ Mann: (Off.) „Er verdient den Tod!“ (Sie drehen ihn so das zu der Königin hochsieht. Sie wendet den Blick ab. Die Wachen drücken Will auf die Knie.) Mann: (Off.) „Lass seinen Kopf rollen.“ Wache: „Runter mit dir.“ Will: '(''als er die Röhre für seinen Kopf sieht.) „Wird das denn nie gereinigt?“ (Sie drücken seinen Oberkörper runter. Die menge grölt.) '''Frau: (Off.) „Tötet den Verräter!“ Mann: (Off.) „Leiden sollst du!“ Frau: (Off.) „Tötet ihn na los.“ Mann: (Off.) „Runter mit dem Kopf.“ Frau: (Off.) „Lasst ihn bluten!“ (Die Königin und Jafar sehen sich ernst an. Der Scharfrichter kommt, das Beil über der Schulter. Er holt zum Schlag aus. Er schlägt zu und und zerschneidet seine Fesseln. Die Menge ist überrascht.) Mann: (Off.) „Was ist da los? Was passiert da?“ (Der Scharfrichter schlägt die Wache Wills K.O. Er nimmt die Kapuze ab. Es ist Alice.) Will: „Verflixte Axt.“ Mann: (Off.) „Stop. Haltet sie auf. Sie versucht zu fliehen.“ (Der echte Scharfrichter kommt raus. In Unterwäsche hält sich den Kopf.) Mann: (Off.) „Lasst sie nicht entkommen. Na los. Haltet sie auf!“ (Will und Alice steigen in den Korb des Katapultes. Alice tritt gegen den Hebel und sie fliegen über die Palastmauern. Ausblende.) 'Szene 23: Labyrinth der Roten Königin' (Alice und Will laufen durch das Labyrinth. In der ferne heulen Sirenen.) Will: „Ich dachte schon das war's.“ Alice: „Hätt ich nicht zufällig die gleiche Größe des Henkers gehabt, wär's das auch gewesen.“ Will: „Na schön. Und wie verflixt noch eins kommen wir hier raus?“ Lizard: '„Kommt schon. Folgt mir.“ '''Alice: ' „Lizard. Du hast ihn K.O geschlagen.“ '''Will: „Was sollte das? Die hätten euch töten können.“ Alice: ''' „Ein einfaches danke würde auch genügen.“ '''Will: „Ich danke dir. Dir auch Lizard.“ Wache : '(''Off.) „Nach rechts. Folgt mir.“ '''Lizard: „Wir kriegen Gesellschaft verschwinden wir.“ Wache : '(''Off.) „Sie sind hier drüben, los kommt.“ 'Wache : '(Off.) „Sie sind hier lang.“ (Sie rennen durch mehrere Gänge.) '''Szene 24: Offener Platz im Labyrinth I (Sie gelangen zu einem Platz. Jafar schwebt auf seinem Teppich heran.) Jafar: „Hallo Alice.“ Lizard: '''„Wer zur Hölle ist das?“ '''Alice: „Sag ich dir später wir müssen hier raus.“ (Sie wollen zurück aber die Königin, die Tweedels und einige Wachen versperren ihnen den Rückweg.) Rote Königin: '„Wollt ihr schon gehen?“ '''Lizard: '„Lauft, ich lenk sie ab. '''Will: „Nein nicht!“ (Jafar lässt Lizards Messer wie ein Magnet in seine Hand fliegen. Er lässt Lizard durch die Luft fliegen.) Lizard: '„AHHH“ '''Alice: ' „Lizard!“ (Lizard schlägt hart auf den Boden auf. Bewusstlos.) 'Jafar: ' „Es wird Zeit das wir uns endlich kennen lernen. Mein Name ist...“ 'Alice: ' „Ich weiß wer du bist Jafar. Cyrus hat mir alles über dich erzählt.“ 'Jafar: ' „Interessant. Ich habe heute auch eine menge über dich erfahren Alice.“ 'Alice: ' „Ach wirklich? Und was?“ 'Jafar: ' „Das du bereit bist für einen Freund, alles zu tun. Das find ich rührend.“ (Jafar streckt die Hand aus. Will fasst sich an die Kehle, schnappt nach Luft. Die Königin unterdrückt ein lächeln. Will wird ein Stück in die Luft gehoben.) 'Alice: ' „Hör auf. Er hat nichts getan. (Will zappelt.) Bitte ich flehe dich an!“ 'Jafar: ' „Du musst nicht flehen Alice. Wünsch es dir einfach.“ '''Will: (krächzt.) „Anastasia...“ (Alice sieht zur Königin.) Rote Königin: '„Jetzt sprich den verdammten Wunsch aus Alice!“ (''Alice sieht verzweifelt zu Will.) 'Alice: ' „Ich wünsche mir das wenn der Herzbube stirbt... (zu Jafar.) auch ich sterbe.“ '''Szene 25: Jafar's Kerker/ Cyrus Käfig III (In Cyrus Käfig weht ein feiner Wind.) Cyrus: „Alice Nein.“ 'Szene 24: Offener Platz im Labyrinth II' (Jafar lässt Will fallen. Alice stützt zu ihm. Die Königin kichert.) Jafar: ' „Ein kluger Schachzug Alice. Das war der erste Wunsch bleiben noch Zwei.“ '''Alice: '(finster.) „Nur über meine Leiche. Oh warte, das würde dir ja gar nichts bringen.“ 'Jafar: ' „Stimmt. Du musst Leben um deine Wünsche auszusprechen. Aber du musst nicht unverletzt sein.“ (Jafar streckt seien Faust aus. Alice schwebt in die Luft. Er öffnet seine Hand. Alice arme und Beine werden wie von unsichtbaren seilen auseinandergezogen. Sie schreit auf.) '''Will: (flüstert.) „Alice...“ Jafar: ' „Du musst dir nur wünschen das ich aufhöre. Und der Schmerz wird verschwinden. Es kostet dich nur ein paar kleine Worte, und deine quallen haben ein Ende.“ '''Alice: ' „Nie im Leben liefere ich Cyrus deiner Gnade aus.“ 'Jafar: ' „Bist du dir auch ganz sicher?“ 'Alice: ' „Du wirst mich töten müssen Jafar. Ich werde mir nie im Leben etwas für dich wünschen.“ (Jafar überlegt kurz, dann lässt er sie fallen.) '''Will: „Alice, bist du verletzt?“ Alice: ''' „Nein.“ '''Will: „Komm mit. Lass uns verschwinden so lange wir noch können.“ (Die beiden stehen langsam auf.) Jafar: ' „Es mag sein das ich keinen von euch beiden töten kann. Aber es gibt sehr viel schlimmeres, als den Tod. Alice.“ (''Jafar streckt seinen Stab aus. Um Will Füße bildet sich eine schwarze Rauchsäule die langsam hoch steigt.) '''Will: „Ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Was passiert hier? Alice was passiert hier?“ (Die Rauchsäule bleibt kurz vor seinem Kopf stehen.) Alice: ' „Sag ihm das er aufhören soll.“ (''Jafar sieht zur Königin. Der auch verschwindet Will wurde in Stein verwandelt.) 'Jafar: ' „Wohl wahr Majestät. Er war lebendig wirklich nützlicher als Tod. Du wirst also keine Wünsche aussprechen um dich selbst zu retten Alice? Dann werde ich alles vernichten was dir am Herzen liegt. Allen Menschen weh tun die du liebst. Bist du keine Wahl mehr hast. Ich hab deine Schwachstelle erkannt. Alice. Du hast sie mir heute gezeigt. Du hast ein Herz. Und glaub mir, das werde ich mir zu nutze machen.“ (Jafar fliegt davon.) 'Alice: ' „Helft ihm doch.“ '''Rote Königin: „Warum sollte ich das tun Herzchen?“ (Alice schlägt sie ins Gesicht. Die Tweedels wollen auf sie los. Aber Anastasia hebt die Hand.) Alice: ' „Weil er dir wichtig ist.“ '''Rote Königin: '„Du kennst mich nicht.“ 'Alice: ' „Doch das tue ich. Anastasia. Du kannst ihm helfen.“ 'Rote Königin: '„Du kannst ihm helfen. wünsch es dir!“ (A''lice will sie erneut schlagen. Aber die Königin blockiert ihre Hand mit Magie.) '''Rote Königin: '(lächelt fies.) „Mach das nochmal und werde...“ 'Alice: ' „Was? Dann wirst du mich töten? Das kannst du nicht. Du denkst du wärst mir überlegen aber das bist du nicht.“ 'Rote Königin: '„Ich bin nicht die deren Freund sich in Stein verwandelt hat. Und deren geliebter mein gefangener ist. Nun, sei ruhig weiter das kleine Mädchen das du bei unserem ersten treffen warst. Oder werde endlich erwachsen. Und benutze deinen Verstand liebes. Wie du dich auch entscheidest du weißt wo du mich findest.“ 'Alice: ' „Und du, willst mich nicht ins Gefängnis sperren?, mich foltern?, mich verrotten lassen bis ich tue was du sagst.“ 'Rote Königin: '„Hat du's noch nicht verstanden? Du bist im Gefängnis. Was glaubst du was das Wunderland ist? (bedrohlich.) Du gehörst mir Alice. Und von jetzt an wird alles nur noch schlimmer bis du, deine Pflicht erfüllt hast. Zu wünschen.“ (Die Königin, die Tweedels und die Wachen ziehen ab. Alice und die Statue von Will bleiben zurück Sie weint. Ausblende.) '''Szene 26: Jafar's Kerker/ Cyrus Käfig IV Jafar: ' „Ich bin mir sicher du weißt es schon. Aber deine teure geliebte, sprach heute ihren ersten Wunsch aus. Ich glaube du weiß was das bedeutet. Bald wird der Käfig nicht mehr nötig sein. Weil du wider dort bist wo du hingehörst. (''zischt.) In deiner Flasche.“ (Wirft dem alten Mann einen Blick zu, verneigt sich leicht und geht.) '''Szene 28: Jafar's Kerker/ Cyrus Käfig V/ Staute von Will/ Jafar's Labor III/ Alice im Wald/ Nachts (Cyrus zeigt dem alten Mann einen Teil des Knochenschlüssels.) Alter Mann: (lacht.) „Du hast die andere Hälfte noch.“ 'Cyrus: '„Es stimmt nicht, was man über Wunschknochen sagt. Das wen man sie zerbricht. (Anastasia berührt die Statue Wills. Lizard beobachte sie.) Derjenige der die größere Hälfte besitzt, einen Wunsch frei hat. (Jafar rammt den seinen Gehstock in den Boden seine Labors. Die Augen glühen und blinzeln.) Es ist ein Märchen. Das sich Flaschengeister ausgedacht haben. So wollen sie die Menschen glauben lassen das sie keine Flasche finden müssen. (Alice liegt im Wald.) Um eines Tages das zu bekommen was sie sich wünschen. Und so geschieht es noch noch heute, das die Menschen Wunschknochen zerbrechen, in der Hoffnung, es würde etwas magisches Passieren. Aber eigentlich will ein Wunschknochen, genau das, was wir auch alle wollen. (drückt die Spitze des Knochens fest auf den metallenen seines Käfigs.) Er will zu seiner anderen Hälfte. Und wenn wir getrennt werden. Tun wir alles was nötig ist. Um wieder zusammen zu sein. (Der Knochenschlüssel schwebt unter den Boden von Cyrus Käfig. Das Metall zwischen den Knochen beginnt schmelzen.) Genauso wie ein Wunschknochen.“ (Cyrus schweißt mit den Knochen den Käfigboden auf.) Kategorie:Wonderland (Gegenwart)